Our Farewell
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Piper loses Leo when he becomes and Elder. Told from her POV.


**Our Farewell**

Author: Mrs. Ronald Weasley

Rating: PG or K+

Pairing/s: Piper/Leo

Category: Angst/Romance

Spoilers: Oh My Goddess Parts 1&2

Warnings: None

Summary: Piper loses Leo when he becomes and Elder. Told from her POV.

A/N: I came across this song on a forum about Piper and Leo, it fits them perfectly, at least for the end of Season 5. The song is 'Our Farewell' by Within Temptation. Dialogue is from "Oh My Goddess Part 2".

_**In my hands a legacy of memories**_

_**I can hear you say my name**_

_**I can almost see your smile**_

**_Feel the warmth of your embrace_**

_**But there is nothing but silence now **_

_**Around the one I loved**_

_**Is this our farewell?**_

_**Sweet darling you worry too much**_

_**My child, see the sadness in your eyes**_

_**You are not alone in life **_

_**Although you might think that you are**_

_**Never thought this day would come so soon**_

_**We had no time to say goodbye**_

_**How can the world just carry on?**_

_**I feel so lost when you're not at my side**_

_**But there is nothing but silence now **_

_**Around the one I loved**_

_**Is this our farewell?**_

_**Sweet darling you worry too much**_

_**My child, see the sadness in your eyes**_

_**You are not alone in life **_

_**Although you might think that you are**_

_**So sorry your world is tumbling down**_

_**I'll watch you through these nights**_

_**Rest your head and go to sleep**_

_**Cause my child this is not our farewell**_

_**This is not our farewell**_

Leo had gone upstairs to see Wyatt before heading back underground with the remaining Elders. I gave him a few moments alone with our son before hoping to get sometime alone with him as well. "I'll never leave you, I promise." His words meet my ears as I walk into our bedroom.

Confusion hits me and I can't help but wonder, "Why would you?" Leo doesn't answer, but I can see in his eyes, in his express that he was being serious. A slight fear overcomes me and I can't stop my heart from skipping a beat. "Leo, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure." Whether he really was telling the truth or just trying to give me some hope, I couldn't tell.

"What do mean you're not sure?" Again I wasn't given an answer and I feel the frustration that had been burning deep inside me for most of the day start coming to the surface. "Chris!" I call for the only person who I knew could give me a right answer. "Wherever you are, get your ass over here!" I pause and look around; Chris is nowhere to be found. My eyes come to rest on my husband; I question him with my eyes.

Leo sighs before saying, "its okay Chris."

Finally he appears and I turn to question him. Unfortunately, he doesn't look too happy. "This better be an emergency, you're going to lead the Titans straight to us!"

"What's happening to my husband?"

"Something amazing."

I've almost had it with Chris. I thought that he would for once give me an actual answer, I was wrong however. "You know what? Cut the crap! You _knew_ the Elders were going to die, you coached Leo up there. You knew _all_ of this was going to happen!"

Chris looks uneasy, I'm not surprised, but apparently Leo is. "Did you?"

Chris knew we figured him out, and instead of being scared at what might happen if we find out more he became angry. "You're not serious!"

"Whatever it is you think you're doing, you have to make it stop," I'm slowly starting to understand what is going on and I'm not going to have none of it.

"Piper, nobody chose this. It chose Leo. What he did up there for all of us was nothing short of a miracle. Now he's receiving the ultimate reward. The chance to become-"

"Don't you dare say it!" There is no way that I could accept that I was going to lose Leo.

Chris however, continues almost ignoring my outburst, "The world needs sources of good to watch over it. Do you know a source of pure goodness other than Leo?"

"Leo is not…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. "He's not an Elder, okay! Because Elders don't live on earth, they don't have families." I turned to Leo, my emotions running on the pure fear of losing him forever. "Just tell him you're not an Elder!"

A look of untainted sympathy bore into my eyes, "I don't know that I can."

In this moment I feel as though I have lost everything that I had fought for, for so long. I can feel the tears stinging in my eyes and can't bear to look at either of the men before me.

"I think you should get back to your sisters," Chris says after a beat of solemn silence.

"No, not until you tell him." I raise my head to look at Leo. His face softens when he sees the unshed tears in my dark eyes.

"They're waiting for you." I ignore him.

"Chris is right, you need to get back to Phoebe and Paige," Leo's voice is quiet; he and I both know that Chris is right.

"No, not until you say it." Denial, I know what this is, but at the moment it feels a lot better than accepting that I will never see my husband again.

"The Titans are going to be here any moment!" Chris has become desperate but I don't care, I'm not moving until I hear it from Leo.

"I said NO!" Pure anger is flowing through my veins, followed by immiscible power. Power that I have felt never before in my life and it feeds off the anger, making me even more powerful.

I raise my hands and blast Chris into the wall. He falls to floor, unconscious. I watch as Leo rushes over to him, checking to see if he's still alive. "He'll be okay." He stands and walks towards me. "You did it Piper, you found your power. Now control it, don't let it control you."

I hear a loud crash from somewhere downstairs and Phoebe's voice calling me. I disappear in a whirlwind of power.

The pouring rain pounds on my body, soaking me completely, washing away the pain.

The power cursing through my veins is the only thing that controls me, not my emotions, not love, not fear, not anger. My power fuels the thunderstorm and I raise my hands, bring down more fierce strikes of lightning on the city.

I am dimly aware of the sudden presence of my sisters. They stand behind me, under an umbrella, their goddess powers gone.

"Piper!" Paige calls to me.

"Stay away from me!" I know why they're here. I'm not going back, there's nothing for me to go back to anymore.

"We're taking you home," Paige continues.

"To your family," Phoebe says.

Inwardly I could almost laugh, but not now the only thing I know now is power. "What family!"

"To your son, Wyatt. Remember him?"

"He needs his mother," Paige says.

_He needs his father too_.

"He already lost his father; don't take his mother away from him too."

There is only way I could truly be happy, and this is my last chance to have it.

"Where is he? Where is Leo?" I demand of the remaining Elders that have finally returned to the Heavens.

"Piper, what are you doing here?" I turn and I see him removing the hood of his robe.

"How can you do this!" I want answers and this was the only way I was going to get them. "You asked me to marry you and I did. You wanted a family and I gave you a son, and now you want me to watch you just walk away!"

"It's not that simple."

"Then make it simple because I'm trying really hard to understand!"

"Piper if I had a choice in any of this I would choose you. I always have." I hold out my hand hoping that just maybe I hadn't lost him.

"Then choose me now and let's go home."

"Don't you think I want to?" He doesn't grab my hand and lower it.

I turn away defeated. "I don't know. And that's what scares me the most."

Leo reaches out and takes both my hands in his. I look up, a light of hope flickering in my heart. "The Elders were wrong about us. They didn't think our love could survive but it did. Our love blessed us in ways they couldn't even imagine. It gave you the strength that you needed to take over from Prue, it produced a baby with a greater future than any of us, and it made me..."

"An Elder." I shake my head and look away again.

"Our love it transcendent, Piper. It lifted me up so high that this was the only possible result. Being an Elder wasn't my destiny, but yet here I am because of you."

I know what he's doing: he's saying his goodbyes. I know now that I have truly lost the love of my life forever and that there was nothing I could do to change that. I lump forms in my throat and tears fill my eyes. "I can't just give up. I don't know how." The tears spill over and flow down my cheeks.

"You can't fight this. Not this." I let go at his words. I let go of everything, my love, my anger, my power.

"How am I supposed to do this alone?"

"You have your sisters."

"It's not the same…Will I ever see you again?" The question burns a hole in my heart, one that can only be filled with his love.

"I don't know." I can't take it anymore; I need this waking nightmare to end. "I'll always be watching over you."

"But you won't be there for Wyatt. You're going to miss so much."

"I will never leave Wyatt's side. He will always feel my presence. It's not the same as human love. He needs you for that."

"He's got me, and I hope that's enough. But what if it's not?" Once again my emotions over come me and I can't stop the rivers of tears running down my face.

Leo looks into my eyes, sadness evident in his features. "As an Elder I have the power to take your pain away."

"You can't make me forget you."

"No help you find peace." He leans toward me and for a moment I think he's going to kiss me one final time, but he doesn't. He embraces me and an overwhelming sense of peace and calmness overcomes me. It's the last thing I remember…


End file.
